It's been six months
by l0nd0nbaby
Summary: POST FINALE - Nate/Serena fic set six months after the finale. One-Shot.


**A/N:** I think we can all agree, that this season finale was just … please. If you haven't watch the finale, do not read this fic. SPOILERS AHEAD! Cheers to Pelin for being my inspiration.

* * *

It's been six months. I'm New York's new mayor now and she is a very successful fashion magazine editor. I still own the New York Spectator, but she's not a part of it anymore. Yet, she is still a part of me.

It's been six months. Her name is Serena Humphrey now. I still can't get used to her new last name. I forgave Dan, but I never understood how Serena could forgive him this easily.

It's been six months. I broke up with Sage shortly after Chuck and Blair got married five years ago. I realized we weren't meant to be and she was way too young for me and my plans for the future.

It's been six months. And I still barely sleep. I think about her every second. How she came down the stairs in this golden dress on her wedding day in Chuck and Blair's townhouse.

It's been six months. Since I last saw her in person, she cut her hair. Not too much though. She didn't change at all, she still has this huge bright smile on her face whenever you see her on TV or in an issue of Vogue Magazine.

It's been six months. And now finally I meet her again. We decided to meet up in our old bar where we used to hang out a lot. I miss spending time with her. My life's been so empty without her.

/

It's been six months. Now I'm married and my last name is Humphrey. I'm a fashion magazine editor and very successful, at least that's what people say, when they invite me to parties or interviews.

It's been six months. I miss him, I haven't seen him ever since. I see his face everywhere around Manhattan, because he's our new mayor. His name still lingers on my lips, because I often say it to myself.

It's been six months. And I still feel bad about him seeing how I married Dan, one of his best friends. I could see the pain in his eyes and i have to admit I didn't cry at my wedding, because I was so happy to finally be Dan's, but because I knew how much it hurt for him to see me and Dan like this.

It's been six months. I knew he broke up with Sage and ever since I haven't heard from a new girlfriend or hook up he had. He used to be such an outgoing personality, but I guess his work changed him and he's seeing things a lot more serious now.

It's been six months. I'm nervous and I'm standing outside our bar. I can see him, he's already sitting in front of the counter, waiting for me.

/

It's been six months. I can tell that Serena isn't the same person anymore. I know she isn't completely happy. I told her that she should only marry Dan if she's 100% sure and she told me, she was. But I can see in her eyes, she wasn't.

It's been six months. He was my first love and first boyfriend and it pains me to see him like this. To know that he'd give anything to be with her. His look at her wedding - I won't ever forget. It was different at my wedding, he never looked like that at me, while I was with Chuck, Dan or Louis.

It's been six months. They haven't seen each other for so long. They barely talked at Serena's wedding day. It was sad, because they used to be best friends.

It's been six months. And now they finally have the chance to catch up and talk their hearts out to each other and just be there for each other.

/

It's been six months. Everytime I see him I realize the sadness on my best friend's face. It's not funny anymore. I'm so sorry for him.

It's been six months. I still don't understand how my sister could pick Dan over him. I told her so many times, that I didn't and I still don't, but she won't listen to me or Blair.

It's been six months. She's not happy and he isn't either. They're only truly happy when they're with each other, that's why I arranged a meeting for these two. They're both so busy with their schedules that they barely have time to make arrangements themselves.

It's been six months. And I hope they'll get back to whatever they had before, if it's love or friendship.

/

Nate was sitting at the counter waiting for Serena. The bartender just handed him another drink, when the blonde beauty finally made her way into the bar. She wore a creamy coloured dress and looked absolutely stunning. Nate turned around and stood up from his stool to welcome her, arms wide open. 'Serena!', he said and had a huge smile on his face. 'Natie!', she said with a soft smile. They leaned in for a hug and didn't let go of one another for five minutes. That's when it started to become awkward. They both let go and looked each other in the eyes. Both still had beautiful, deep blue eyes. Serena always got lost in Nate's eyes and she hated it. While Nate couldn't get enough of her eyes, but he hated it, too. Because they both knew, it could never happen. 'What would you like to drink, miss?', the bartender asked. 'A Martini please.', the blonde replied.

For a while, they just sat there in silence. They didn't really know what to say to each other, when Serena finally broke the ice. 'So, you're our new mayor now.. that's exciting!', she said with her bright smile. 'Is it? I don't know.', Nate laughed. She loved his laugh, it always reminded her on freedom and fun and her childhood. 'But I heard you're working for Vogue now?', he interrupted her thoughts. 'Uh, yeah I am actually.', she said, still a little irritated. 'I hope it's what you've always wished for.', he said with a warm smile. 'It is.', she replied shyly. And then it was silence again.

They were simply drinking their drinks and looking at each other every once in a while but neither of them spoke a word. But then Serena found the courage again to start a conversation. 'Look, Nate. I know that you're sad and hurt and I don't really like that…', she started. But Nate interrupted her: 'Serena, don't. It's your life and you can do whatever you want, nobody can force you to do something you don't want to do.' Serena went silent again. She didn't expect him to say this. He let her go. After all these years - he really let her go. But there was something inside of her that was sad about this. She secretly didn't want him to let her go. 'Nate..', she started again but didn't manage to finish the sentence. 'What is it? You can tell me, Serena. Remember? You can count on me, _always_.', he said. Tears filled Serena's eyes. _Always_ - it has been their word since forever. _Always_ - he still uses it. _Always_ - until eternity, it would be always them. 'Nate, I …', she tried again but her mouth went dry. Nate looked at her and he understood. 'You don't have to when you can't. Don't worry, I'm not mad.', he said. Serena took a deep breath, she didn't really know what to do. She hesitated. Nate realized she was feeling uncomfortable so he made a suggestion: 'Wanna go for a walk?'

Serena had a deja vu. She was the one to say it last time, Thanksgiving many years ago when she was with Tripp, his cousin. But she agreed and so they paid for their drinks and went to central park. A bench by the lake was free so they sat down and watched the ducks swimming on the lake. 'I haven't been here for quite a while.', Nate said. 'He never forgot.', she thought. Central Park used to be their hiding place, when their worlds fell apart. They called each other and met up in Central Park just to forget about all the things that happened that day. And somehow they always managed to cheer each other up. 'Me, too.', she responded. Silence. One hour passed without a word when Serena, again, tried to tell Nate what she wanted to tell him earlier. 'Look Nate, what I wanted to tell you earlier…', she started and Nate turned around. He looked her directly in the eyes and she got lost in them once again when the words finally left her mouth '.. it was a mistake to marry Dan.' There, she said it. She really said it. Nate's face didn't change. He still looked at her the same way as before. 'I thought it was the right thing to do, because I do love him, but…', she continued. Nate still kept listening. '… but there's a person I love as well and probably love even more.', she finished her sentence. He lowered his head, looking at her hand. Her shiny wedding ring was popping into his eyes. But she did something he didn't expect. She took the ring off of her finger and just kept it in her hands. 'Dan and I aren't happy.', she said. He looked up, right into her eyes again. 'Why?', he simply asked. 'I.. I don't know.', she replied, still lost in his eyes. 'Hm.', he mumbled. They stared into each others eyes for a long time when they were interrupted by ducks waddling their way through to them. Serena suddenly started to squeak. 'OH MY GOD.', she screamed. Simply everyone stared at her and Nate just started to laugh. 'That's not funny, Natie!', she screamed. But Nate just kept on laughing. He thought she was adorable. Instead of helping her getting rid of the ducks, he took out his phone and took a picture. 'Nate, you're gonna delete that, are we clear?', she said angrily. 'Nope, I won't. This is priceless.', he kept laughing. All of the sudden, Serena stood up and started to walk away. Nate quickly followed her. *Okay okay, look. Here. Deleted.', he said and deleted the picture. 'Good.', was all she said and she didn't even look at him. 'Oh come on, S, since when are you this stuffy?', he asked her. 'I'm not stuffy!', she stopped abruptly. 'Okay, look I'm sorry.', he said with his boyish grin on his face.

They reached a gazebo where a band was playing, probably practicing for a wedding ceremony. They were playing a beautiful, yet sad song though. Nate and Serena both looked in the band's direction and realized which song they were playing. 'May I ask you to dance with me, Mrs. Serena Humphrey?', he politely asked her. 'Van der Woodsen, please.', she smiled and took his hand. 'Not Humphrey?', he asked her, surprised. 'I don't want that name anymore. I mean, I love Dan and all but … it's not the same.', she said quietly. 'Not the same like it has been all those years ago?', he asked. 'No, not the same like when I'm…', she stopped and rested her head on Nate's shoulder. He waited patiently for her to finish the sentence, even though he knew what she was about to say. 'Not the same like when I'm with you.', she finally said.

"_**I don't love you, but I always will**_"

The song kept continuing. 'You know the lyrics are wrong.', Nate said. Serena looked at him in confusion. 'Hey, that's my look.', he said with a little laugh. 'Alright.', she joined him, but still waiting for his answer. 'It should be "_**I still love you and I always wil**_l" instead of what the real text is. At least when I'm dancing with you to this song.', he said softly. Serena just looked at him and she felt tears streaming down her face. 'I don't like it when you cry.', he said and wiped her tears away. And in this moment, she didn't care she was still married to Dan, she just kissed him and found her happiness again, the happiness she lost all those years ago when she asked him to give her a chance to grow up. The happiness she longed for ever since she lost him, the happiness she only had when she was with him.

_After all, he's her happy ending_.


End file.
